Go Out with a Bang
by MasterMind13
Summary: The gang looks back on their past adventures as they await the new year.


**I rushed writing this story. I wanted to write one final story before the end of 2018. ^_^ Besides, I wanted to try this out. I've never written _Foster's_ fanfics before, except for that other one that was a request, but yeah. :\**

 **I'm bilingual, so writing in Spanish wasn't so hard. :) And I don't normally write with my words all smushed together, so I made it where Goo is going to therapy to rein in her hyper nature. :3 It seemed like something she'd do. *shrug***

 **The title's supposed to be obvious. The fireworks ignite, the end of the old year, and here comes the new year. That sounded better in my head. D-:**

 **So, as we say goodbye to 2018, we're welcoming 2019. A new year for new experiences.**

* * *

Mac sat on the roof of the Foster home. His friends Wilt, Eduardo and Coco were gathered round, waiting for the New Year's fireworks to start. Bloo was getting him and the gang drinks and snacks. He'd be back in a while. The house was a labyrinth of twisting paths and hallways. He should know. He and Bloo got lost trying to get downstairs. But this place was a wonder of differing imaginations and all sorts of new discoveries.

Standing up, Mac looked over at his friends. Wilt, the tall, red imaginary friend with one arm and a wonky eye, who was good at basketball. Eduardo, the purple imaginary friend with big horns and a skull buckle, who was also bilingual, speaking English and Spanish fluently. Then there was Coco, the avian imaginary friend, who was part airplane and part bird, and only utters the word "coco." They were a mismatched group, but their clashing personalities juxtaposed each other, but they were as close as can be. And with Mac and Bloo, the gang was complete.

The fireworks would start any time soon. Mac wished they'd gone to downtown to see them, but he figured that watching them from the rooftop of Foster's was better, catch a better view. The panorama was breathtaking. The moon shone through one layer of mist, looking almost ghostly. The wind blew and Mac tugged at his coat. Winter was as cold as ever. He couldn't wait for spring to come.

"Hey guys!" Bloo shouted, arms carrying chips, cookies and sodas. It would've been wise to bring something hot to drink, but the algid air would make it cold. "Guess who came?"

"Hiiiiii everybodeeeeee!"

It was Goo. The hyper motormouth. She could talk and talk for hours without stopping. And could imagine imaginary friends in the blink of an eye. She was extraordinary. But she learned to control her imagination and created less imaginary friends.

"Ohmigosh!" Goo chirped. "Are you guys excited about this or what?" Mac took in her wacky appearance. She was dressed in a rainbow colored dress with red boots and her hair in her usual style of braids. A grass green hooded cape with white trim draped over her shoulders. Mac hoped she didn't get too cold in that outfit.

"Yeah, absolutely," said Wilt.

"Si," said Eduardo.

"Coco," agreed Coco.

"Yeah, whatever," said Bloo, opening a soda can. After a sip he added, "When are the fireworks starting?"

"Calm down, Bloo," Mac stated. "They'll start soon." Bloo rolled his eyes and took another sip of soda.

Wilt took a chip bag and handed one to Eduardo. He grabbed one for Coco and handed it to the avian imaginary friend. Then he grabbed a bag of chips for himself, and opened it up by tearing the top with his mouth. Being one-armed was harder than it looks, but Wilt was experienced with this, having come up with creative ways to adapt.

"What are you guys going to declare for New Year's?" Goo asked to anyone who might answer.

"I don't know," said Wilt. "Maybe meet new people?"

"That's good." Mac pointed out. He looked at the snacks Bloo brought. He found a diet root beer. It had no sugar, so it was safe to drink. Mac plucked it from the pile.

"Co," said Coco to Eduardo. "Co coco coco?"

"Bueno...," mused Ed, tapping his chin. "I can try to be more valiente."

"That is definitely a New Year's declaration." Wilt agreed. "Really spot on."

"I know." Ed answered. "Es un plan to stick with."

"Coco." Coco nodded.

"Hey, Bloo," said Goo. "What have you got to declare?"

"Only my biggest dream to become king of my own country," stated Bloo proudly, puffing out his chest. "I also want to be a movie star/actor/celebrity chef/rock star/comedian and..."

"Wow, Bloo," said Mac, raising an eyebrow. "How unrealistic of you."

"It's a given." Bloo replied.

"Well, next year," said Mac, "I'm going to try harder to hide Bloo from getting adopted."

"Awesome," said Wilt, giving him a thumbs up.

"Aw yeah," agreed Bloo. "The Browns' really wanted to have me." He made a smug face. "I can see why."

"Coco," quoth Coco.

"Well, I'm gonna visit more often and make more friends." Goo declared. "Real friends, not imaginary friends. Maybe a few imaginary friends. But not a lot, but maybe a few, like twelve, or thirteen, I don't know."

"Don't forget you're still going to therapy." reminded Mac.

"Yeah," said Goo. "And—and—and—and—and I want to visit another country like last year. Maybe to Italy, or Sweden."

"I wish we could all go to Europe." Mac said.

"Hey, maybe next year, you'll win another trip and we'll be on our way to Europe." Wilt said. Mac smiled.

"And let's not forgot," said Bloo. "Avoiding Cheese."

There was a chorus of groans.

"Speaking of, where is that little creep?" Wilt inquired.

"I locked him in the supply closet," said Bloo proudly.

"You are so evil, Bloo." Mac sarcastically said. Bloo giggled.

"Let's hope this year, Louise moves out of state and takes Cheese with her." Bloo said. There was a peal of laughter from the gang.

Goo opened a can of soda and took a sip. Mac looked at the brand. It was a regular soda, overloaded with sugar. He thought she should lay off the sugar; that was probably the reason why she was so hyper all the time. Mac becomes more hyper than Goo from even one taste of sugar. He remembered that one night when Bloo threw that wild party. And then there was that Halloween and he woke up on a pile of candy. This year, he was going to try to avoid sugar. Same as last year, and the year before that, and the year before that. Mac wished Frankie was joining them, but she was on a date tonight. It didn't bother Mac that much. He was slowly getting over his crush. After all, the age difference was concrete. He looked down at the snow. It glimmered like diamonds, and the moonlight hitting it made it have an iridescent surface. He recalled Mr. Herriman was cloistered in his office. It was just another night for him. Mac wondered if he should convince him to be less high strung. He doubted he would.

"It's starting! It's starting!" Goo cheered, waving her arms up and down. She jumped up and down, excited for the fireworks. Mac heard a squeal escape her buck-toothed mouth.

"3... 2... 1!" Wilt, Coco, and Eduardo chorused in unison.

The fireworks lit up the night.

"Happy New Year's!"

The sky was alight with fireworks of greens, blues, reds, orange and yellow. The colors popped out against the midnight velvet.

"Oh yeaaaaahhhhh!" Goo hollered, throwing her arms in the air. She spun around like a ballerina. Then she started prancing around the roof, like she always does.

Coco laid an egg and kicked it in the air. It opened and a burst of multicolored sparkles flew in the air. The glitter showered the friends, landing like snow into the ground.

"You know what I'm going to do next year?" Mac said to his friends.

"What?," asked Wilt, crouching down.

"I'm going to make sure we all stay friends forever." Mac declared.

"Aw, we're already friends, Mac," reminded Wilt.

"Yeah, but I want us to stay friends even when I'm grown up." clarified Mac.

"I'd like that too," said Bloo, putting an arm around him.

"Come on, let's hear it," said Goo. She took her soda and hoisted it over her head. "Best friends forever!"

"Best friends forever," the others chanted.

And with the fireworks painting the night, it was just them, the moon and the stars.

* * *

 **Happy New Year's! :D**


End file.
